


Bad Decisions

by Neko_ryn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Biting, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: “Ah Seungkwan, I already called a cab for you, I was about to call one for Mingyu.” Seungcheol explained.“Don’t worry about it hyung, Mingyu-hyung is coming with me.” Seungkwan was firm in his words. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, looking back at Mingyu. Mingyu shook his head.“No, I don’t.” He said, and got into the cab with him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 56
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to write this and I am so happy it is finally done! I really hope everyone enjoys it. And if you do, remember to leave kudos and comments as it keeps me motivated! Also, please remember to read the tags for potential TWs.

“Cheers!”

The boys exclaimed in unison as they raised their glasses full of beer before taking a big gulp out of them. Everyone felt giddy and happy now that they were together. Being a group of thirteen friends was nowhere near easy: college, work and life in general often got in their way, so all of them being able to meet was a rare occurrence. Seungkwan wasn’t about to complain though, he loved his friends dearly.

Even if he loved his friends, at some point of the night Seungkwan got too bored while listening to everyone retell what they had been up to and he slipped his hand under the table to grip Mingyu’s thigh firmly. The tallest stuttered for a moment and Seungkwan couldn’t help the big smile that was plastered on his face. Regardless, Mingyu still didn’t look at him as he continued his retelling of a supposedly funny college story. Seungkwan couldn’t care less. He was too preoccupied moving his hand further up Mingyu’s leg towards his crotch. When Mingyu didn’t stop him, Seungkwan began rubbing his hand right on top of his clothed dick; and as the minutes passed, he felt him grow bigger inside the tight jeans he was wearing. 

Mingyu’s smile had become strained as his excitement grew, and for a second he glanced at Seungkwan. The look on his eyes told him Mingyu was pissed off but also quite excited, and for Seungkwan, that combination was the promise of a good time. Mingyu’s leg twitches next to his and Seungkwan has to suppress a pleased smile; it was fun knowing he could provoke such a reaction on the oldest. When he pulled back his hand, he caught Mingyu from the corner of his eye as the older did his best to readjust himself without causing suspicion. It almost made him laugh.

“Seungkwan,” Mingyu said suddenly, catching him off guard.

“Yes?” He asked, trying not to give himself away. Still, his heart hammed in his chest with excitement.

“I just remembered I brought the thing you asked me to,” Mingyu enunciated clearly, no one would have guessed the massive boner hiding under the table. “Would you mind coming with me to get it?” 

Mingyu held his gaze with such intensity that it was almost laughable. All of their friends knew they didn’t quite get along, what could Mingyu have that Seungkwan would ask him for? Seungkwan smiled anyway, nodding in his particular enthusiastic way.

“Of course! Let’s go.” He pushed his chair backwards and stood up. Mingyu followed right after him. 

Right before leaving the table, Hansol gave Seungkwan a knowing look, but he could only smile and shrug. If his best friend knew, what could he do about it? Truth be told, Seungkwan was pretty sure all of their friend group knew they were fucking, but there was no need to admit something so complicated.

As soon as they were out of the others’ views, Mingyu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along. Seungkwan obviously complained about his strong grip, but Mingyu didn’t let up until he had entrapped Seungkwan against the back wall of the restaurant. Mingyu kissed him fiercely, biting down his lower lip so hard that Seungkwan had to pull him back from the hair to not bleed. He scoffed.

“Careful there Kim Mingyu, or I’ll call the police on you.” Seungkwan hissed before Mingyu was kissing him again, this time biting just slightly less hard.

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Mingyu muttered, letting go of Seungkwan’s lips to pull down on the collar of his shirt and suck a hickey on his collarbone. “Suck me off.” Seungkwan tilted his head back, leaving him more space.

“Here? Seriously?” Seungkwan huffed, not pleased with the idea.

“Who was the one trying to get their hand down my pants, hm?” Mingyu retorted. “Hurry up and suck me off, princess.”

Seungkwan glared at him at the nickname. He normally wouldn’t hate it since it was a common joke among their friends, but Mingyu said it in such a daring way, like Seungkwan would never be willing to get his hands dirty. He knew Mingyu did it to annoy him, and Seungkwan hated that it worked. So Seungkwan got on his knees and pulled down Mingyu’s jeans and underwear just enough to free his hard cock. 

It was always such a dramatic sight. Mingyu’s dick was thick and long, and god did Seungkwan love it, even if he would never admit it to Mingyu’s face. He gave it a few experimental pumps and Mingyu sighed contently as his fingers carded through Seungkwan’s hair, eyes half-lidded and lustful. He wrapped his hand around the base of Mingyu’s dick and took the rest inside his mouth, making Mingyu buck his hips slightly at the warm sensation. 

Seungkwan hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head while sucking hard and slurping on Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu pulled on his hair and Seungkwan’s free hand dug its nails into his hip, causing Mingyu to hiss. Seungkwan looked up to him innocently, but it only made for a filthy look as he basically choked himself on Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu fought to keep his moans down as Seungkwan took him in deeper.

“Come on, I know you can take it all in.” Mingyu grunted, pulling slightly on Seungkwan’s hair. “Your mouth is always so tight, am I really that big?” He teased, and Seungkwan fixed him a half-hearted glare. Seungkwan pulled his dick out with a lewd ‘pop’ but continued using his hand. “The others are gonna start suspecting if you take too long.”

“If you don’t like it, then do it yourself.” Seungkwan muttered. He could barely focus because he was hard himself, and the hand he had been using for leverage quickly found itself freeing his dick and wrapping around it tightly.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea, you do like when I fuck your face.” Mingyu grinned, rubbing the tip of his cock on Seungkwan’s lips and smearing precum on them. “Open up.”

Seungkwan moaned when Mingyu tugged harder on his hair and opened his mouth. Mingyu pushed all of his length in and propped one hand on the wall before he started fucking into Seungkwan’s mouth. Seungkwan used one hand to grab onto Mingyu’s hips while he stroked himself with the other. 

Mingyu was, no surprise there, rough and selfish, using Seungkwan like he liked to be used, even if he would always deny it. Seungkwan swallowed around his dick and Mingyu bit his lip to keep his moans and groans to a minimum, thrusts growing more erratic as he chased his own release. Seungkwan too was coming close, his hand moving faster as he neared his orgasm.

“God, I wish I could come on your face.” Mingyu groaned, and Seungkwan moaned, sinking his nails deeper on Mingyu’s flesh. That would probably leave a mark.

After a few more thrusts, Mingyu’s body tensed up and he came inside Seungkwan’s mouth; the youngest following after him with thick ropes of cum painting the pavement. Seungkwan swallowed everything and licked him clean before letting go of him. Mingyu tucked himself in and Seungkwan stood up to do the same, glaring at Mingyu with contained annoyance.

“What?” Mingyu huffed.

“You’re gonna leave me fucking bald.” Seungkwan complained, his voice slightly hoarse. He did have a very powerful throat, but Mingyu liked to be rough.

“Shut up, you love it when I treat you rough.” Mingyu grinned, kissing Seungkwan and tasting himself in his mouth.

Seungkwan pushed him away not long after and did his best to fix his hair and clothes before marching back to the restaurant. Mingyu followed right after him. As they returned to the table, Seungkwan noticed how their friends tried not to pay them too much attention. Despite their efforts for fixing their appearances, it was quite obvious that they had been busy; he appreciated that they were trying to give them space. Well, everyone except Minghao, who was fixing Seungkwan with a suspicious stare. Seungkwan sighed. He knew that Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin were best friends, and while Seokmin was usually pretty oblivious to everything, Minghao just couldn’t let go of things.

“Where is the thing Mingyu brought for you?” Minghao asked, and Seungkwan had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making any expressions.

“Mingyu-hyung broke it, it’s useless now.” Seungkwan made up as he sat down. “You know how terrible he is at driving.”

Mingyu stared at him with wide eyes, gaping at him for a few seconds before complaining.

“I’m not a terrible driver!” He exclaimed as he sat next to Seungkwan.

The others just sort of shook their heads before Seokmin quickly grabbed his glass and raised it, always quick to diffuse their fights.

“Mingyu! Remember you had great news to tell everyone?” Seokmin asked, quickly catching everyone’s attention. “Tell us so we can toast!”

Mingyu’s face lit up with a smile at Seokmin’s words, and Seungkwan looked questioningly at him. He hadn’t heard anything about some great news from Mingyu. Of course, there was no reason for him to know about his great news before Minghao and Seokmin, who were literally his best friends. Heck, Seungkwan and Mingyu didn’t even get along to begin with. Yet, Seungkwan still felt a pang in his chest, painful and growing. Something wasn’t quite right.

“True, I have something to tell everyone!” Mingyu beamed. He looked genuinely happy, and it made Seungkwan’s stomach turn uncomfortably. “I got a scholarship for a special program at the Kendall College School of Culinary Arts, I’m leaving to go to America for about two years.”

The table immediately erupted in cheers and applause, and the other patrons stared at them in bemused confusion. Everyone congratulated Mingyu with heartfelt comments and patted him on the back. Everyone except Seungkwan. Seungkwan just stared at him, lips parted and eyes wide open. His heart sank in his chest, painfully.

“Everyone raise your glasses!” Seungcheol exclaimed, raising his drink. “Let’s toast to Mingyu’s success!”

Everyone else around him raised it too, but Seungkwan was frozen in place. Soonyoung snapped him out of it by grabbing his hand and forcing him to raise his glass and toast with them. Seungkwan followed the others absentmindedly and toasted, easily finishing his drink in one big gulp. The warmth of the alcohol spread through his stomach, but it did nothing to lessen the pain in his chest.

“When are you leaving?” Jeonghan asked.

“Next week, actually.” Mingyu replied sheepishly. “It’s a bit sudden I know, but I need to start finding a place to stay and all of that.”

Seungkwan felt himself pale at the revelation, body shifting uncomfortably as he tried to find his ground once again. Mingyu was leaving next week and hadn’t mentioned anything.

The celebration went on. Everyone was far more content than they had been at the beginning of the meet-up, but Seungkwan’s thoughts were elsewhere. Mingyu was going abroad for two years. It was great, of course it was, Mingyu always told them all about the great culinary schools in other countries and how much he wished he could go to one, but Mingyu hadn’t told him that he was leaving. Not that Mingyu owed him any explanations, they hated each other after all, but it still felt bitter.

As the hours went by and their glasses emptied for the nth time, the group found themselves ready to go home. No one was really in condition to drive, so Seungcheol, being the responsible assigned parent, called cabs for everyone. As the people that lived close by piled together in the backseats to share the fares, Seungkwan approached Mingyu.

“Seungkwan,” Hansol called for him as he opened the door for his cab, “don’t do something you’re going to regret.” He warned and Seungkwan pursed his lips.

“Don’t worry Sollie, I’ll be fine.” Seungkwan dismissed with a shrug and a smile. Hansol got in the cab and Seungkwan grabbed Mingyu’s wrist. Seungcheol noticed and smiled at him.

“Ah Seungkwan, I already called a cab for you, I was about to call one for Mingyu.” The oldest explained, his smile softening his features. Seungkwan smiled back.

“Don’t worry about it hyung, Mingyu-hyung is coming with me.” Seungkwan was firm in his words, and Seungcheol and Mingyu both stared at him with wide eyes. The cab arrived shortly after. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, looking back at Mingyu. Mingyu shook his head.

“No, I don’t.” He said, and got into the cab with him. 

When they arrived at the apartment and Seungkwan let them in, he was quick to push Mingyu against the door. Mingyu grunted as Seungkwan stood on his tiptoes to pull Mingyu down by the collar to kiss him. The kiss was rough and heated as Seungkwan bit Mingyu’s lower lip harshly. Mingyu pushed him back against the wall and pressed their hips together, grinding against Seungkwan, who moaned and let go of his mouth.

“Why are you biting so harshly?” Mingyu mouthed against his lips, as he pressed Seungkwan’s hips to the wall and held him in place.

“Consider it payback.” Seungkwan growled, as he began pressing rough kisses on Mingyu’s jaw.

The kisses promptly turned into bites as Seungkwan moved down Mingyu’s neck, pushing clothes away so he could mark him up. Mingyu pressed a leg between Seungkwan’s legs and caged him between the wall, making Seungkwan feel quite small.

“Why are you so hurried?” Mingyu asked as he grabbed Seungkwan’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. He dipped down and pressed kisses and bites against Seungkwan’s sensitive neck, making him sigh and moan softly in pleasure. “Can’t wait to get into my pants? After what you made me do at the restaurant?”

“You enjoyed every part of it if the pain on my scalp afterwards is anything to go- by.” Seungkwan stuttered, eyes closing as Mingyu bit a sensitive spot and his lips latched onto it, sucking on the soft skin. Seungkwan’s hands struggled against Mingyu’s grip but it only tightened more. “And also you-“ he moaned, and rolled his head back instinctively, giving Mingyu more access. “you’re leaving next week, I figured we should make up for it.” Mingyu stopped.

“Are you angry?” Mingyu grinned, using his free hand to grab Seungkwan by the chin and force him to look at him.

“No.” Seungkwan held his gaze. “I’m not angry.”

“Are you sure?” Mingyu squeezed his cheeks softly, making Seungkwan look almost comical.

“Are you going to continue talking, Kim Mingyu” Seungkwan huffed, “or are you gonna fuck me, like you came here to do?” He felt the grip on his wrists tightening, almost painful.

“Am I only a fuck buddy to you?” Mingyu’s expression was unreadable, but Seungkwan wasn’t falling for whatever provocation this was.

“What else if not?” Seungkwan stared at him intensely, almost daring him to deny it. “We hate each other’s guts, what else would you be good for?”

“Touché.” Mingyu growled, letting go of his chin and kissing Seungkwan forcefully.

In seconds, he had let go of his wrists and was now busy picking Seungkwan up, hands firm under his thighs as he took him to the kitchen counter, which was the closest surface available to them. Seungkwan’s hands yanked Mingyu’s shirt from where it was tucked under his pants and pulled it over his head. Mingyu grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open, popping up a few buttons as he pushed his hips between Seungkwan’s legs. 

“I loved that shirt.” Seungkwan growled, leaving red lines on Mingyu’s torso with his nails, making him hiss.

“You’re gonna love what I’m gonna do to you more.” Mingyu growled as he pulled on Seungkwan’s hair and started biting his neck again, leaving marks at every expanse of skin his mouth could reach.

Seungkwan’s legs wrapped around Mingyu’s waist as he pulled him closer, and his hips ground up against him. His hands wandered down Mingyu’s chest, scratching him and feeling his toned stomach until he reached the hem of his jeans. He managed to undo their pants just enough that he could grab both their lengths and rub them together with his hands, providing just enough friction. It was hard to move with Mingyu making a mess of his neck, but he knew he was doing it right when the oldest bucked his hips into Seungkwan’s hands, fucking them slowly and deliberately.

“Will anything suffice as long as it’s tight around your dick?” Seungkwan laughed lightly, voice weak from Mingyu’s ministrations and the pressure on his own dick. His hands were slick with precum. 

Mingyu growled and bit harder down on Seungkwan’s neck, making him moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“You’re a fucking animal.” Seungkwan huffed in response. Mingyu let go of his skin and lapped at the bite playfully as Seungkwan sighed in relief. Without even looking, he knew that Mingyu had left an enormous mark on the base of his neck. Big like everything related to him. “It’s like having an impatient dog rutting against his owner, makes me want to put a leash on you.” 

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Mingyu groaned, not willing to admit he liked the thought of Seungkwan putting a collar on him. Seungkwan tightened his hold and Mingyu thrusted into his hand impatiently, forehead resting on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Not enough, let me fuck you.”

“So needy.” Seungkwan laughed breathily. “The lube is on the last drawer, to your right.” Seungkwan whispered in his ear, giving him a little push so Mingyu would move and go get it.

“You keep lube in your kitchen?” Mingyu mocked him, but still went for it, getting rid of his jeans and boxers on the way. Seungkwan got off the counter and did the same.

“Your needy ass can barely make it to the bedroom most of the time, this is your fault, not mine.” Seungkwan snickered. He pulled Mingyu back by the wrist once he was close enough and pushed him down so their lips could meet. 

Mingyu indulged him for a few seconds before he was turning him around and pushing his chest onto the counter. Seungkwan groaned and trashed around slightly before Mingyu spanked him, effectively shutting him up with a whimper. He heard the pop of the lube’s bottle before the cool liquid poured onto his hot skin. It was way more than necessary.

“That thing is expensive you fucking-“ Seungkwan began as he tried to incorporate, but Mingyu’s hand promptly pushed him down on the counter again.

“Shut up princess, before I get fed up.” Mingyu growled, and Seungkwan’s lips pressed into a tight line.

Mingyu had big hands and long fingers which teased his entrance with expertise. Seungkwan pressed his face against the cool marble counter as two fingers breached inside him, and he moaned softly. One of his hands went instinctively to his dick, wanting to get off already, but Mingyu was quick to grab it and bend it behind his back, making Seungkwan cry out in frustration. Mingyu curved his fingers and rubbed against his prostate just slightly. Seungkwan moaned and tried to move his hips, to get Mingyu to rub that spot again, but the oldest had a firm hold on him and wasn’t letting him move.

“You’re really tight today Kwannie,” Mingyu praised. “Have you been a good boy and not played with yourself? Were you waiting for me?”

“F-Fuck off...” Seungkwan sobbed, already starting to feel desperate for more. 

Mingyu let go of his hand to spank him and Seungkwan cried out again. He added a third finger and slowly worked them in and out of Seungkwan, rubbing against his prostate every once in a while, torturing him with pleasure.

“Mingyu hurry up.” Seungkwan pleaded, looking back at Mingyu as best as he could.

“If you beg for it.” Mingyu wasn’t even looking at him, almost like Seungkwan wasn’t there. The words made his dick throb.

“Please, hyung please,” he begged. It was so humiliating, and he could feel the blush creeping all the way down his chest, but it also sent a thrilling chill down his spine. He liked it. 

“Please what? Tell me exactly what you want.” Mingyu grinned, he clearly enjoyed teasing Seungkwan a lot. 

“Fuck me, please fuck me.” Seungkwan begged. He didn’t know what else to do. “Just fuck me already, I don’t care, please.”

Mingyu pulled his fingers out and without a word he pushed himself into Seungkwan, bare. Seungkwan rolled his head back and moaned loudly. Mingyu lets go of his arms to grab his hips with a bruising grip as he immediately builds up a fast and rough rhythm. Seungkwan held himself up with both arms on the counter, trying to keep the rhythm, but Mingyu was so rough on him it was hard. 

There was no warning when Mingyu pulled on his hair as he angled himself better and started ramming into him faster. Seungkwan could only moan, raising his hips and presenting himself for Mingyu to take what he wanted. There were no words, no recognition that Seungkwan was even there and it made him feel used and full. And he liked it.

Seungkwan liked that Mingyu was always quick to come back to him, so needy for him and him only. Seungkwan thought for a second that maybe he could keep Mingyu like this, hold onto him and not let him go. But then Mingyu began to rub his prostate repeatedly and Seungkwan couldn’t think anymore. He could only moan and beg for release as Mingyu leaned onto him, chest flush against his back, and used one hand to start jerking him off. Mingyu’s rough moaning and breathing sent Seungkwan over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum-“ Seungkwan had given up on holding himself and was now resting against the counter, feeling his muscles tighten. “Hyung, fill me up, hurry.”

Mingyu groaned, his thrusts growing frantic as he chased his own release. His hips stuttered before he buried deep into Seungkwan, biting his shoulder as he came inside, filling the younger up. Seungkwan cried in pleasure, overstimulated as Mingyu pumped him through his own release until he had milked everything out of him and Seungkwan told him to stop. They stayed like that for a moment. Mingyu buried deep inside him, keeping Seungkwan blissfully full, until it became too hot and uncomfortable to continue like that.

“Move, you’re heavy.” Seungkwan muttered, voice raspy.

Mingyu chuckled as he pulled out, spreading Seungkwan’s cheeks just to watch his load spill out of his puckered hole. Seungkwan complained, swatting at him, but Mingyu paid him no mind as he picked him up princess style and carried him to the bathroom. These were the only moments Seungkwan allowed himself to be completely vulnerable in front of Mingyu, after sex. Even when they were fucking, there was a silent agreement for control, Seungkwan didn’t feel exposed. 

But when everything was done, he allowed himself to be weak in front of Kim Mingyu, because even if he hated to admit it, he liked how the oldest took care of him. Mingyu was delicate, different to how he acted when they were having sex. It was like both of them had come to an agreement to stop their stupid hate-game and just, show their true feelings. Neither of them ever spoke about it though. 

This time, though, Seungkwan didn’t feel the blissful calmness that came with the orgasm. His head was full of anxious thoughts. Mingyu was leaving the country for two years and had said nothing to him. He knew they didn’t owe each other anything, so why was it painful? Seungkwan felt earnest. He wanted to ask Mingyu, to demand him an explanation, but they were nothing that granted him that right. And it dug a hole through Seungkwan’s chest.

By the time they had dressed up and laid on bed together (as it was too late for Mingyu to be going home, and he usually stayed at Seungkwan’s anyway), Seungkwan had already repeated the thought in his mind a thousand times. It was eating him up. He wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he gave into the temptation of asking, so he did.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Seungkwan muttered. Mingyu looked at him with a look that he couldn’t decipher.

“I don’t know,” Mingyu admitted. “I guess I thought you’d make a show out of it.” Seungkwan huffed and turned on his side to give Mingyu his back. “Will you come see me off at the airport?” Mingyu asked.

Seungkwan wouldn’t have turned around to look at Mingyu. He would have brushed it off in a playful manner if he hadn’t heard something in Mingyu’s voice. Seungkwan didn’t know what it was. Hope, maybe? Why would Mingyu hope for him to go? But, if it was hope, if Mingyu wanted him there, then maybe Seungkwan could get something in return.

“Only if you’re still here when I wake up.” Seungkwan said firmly, looking into Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu never stayed the night. He always left before Seungkwan could wake up, slipping out of his fingers each time. Maybe this time he would stay. Perhaps this time he would stay and Seungkwan would be able to feel like Mingyu was his, just for a moment, just before he left for two years. Mingyu didn’t reply and just turned on his side to go to sleep. Seungkwan did so too.

The next morning, Mingyu was gone.

And when the time came for Mingyu to board the plane, Seungkwan wasn’t there.


	2. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh fuck-” He cursed, throwing the cellphone away as soon as he had confirmed his suspicions.
> 
> “What is it?” Jaebeom asked, looking at him with curiosity.
> 
> “Hansol messaged me, Mingyu is back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I have finished writing Chasing Cars. Writing this was A Ride TM. But it was also a lot of fun, and it makes me happy that the reason I wrote it was because you all wanted it! I know it's coming very late, but I really hope you enjoy it nonetheless <3

The pants and moans in the room were cut off by the ringing of a phone call. Seungkwan groaned as he tried to reach for his cellphone, but Jaebeom was quick to grab his hand and pull it against his back, pushing him further into the mattress. Seungkwan arched his back and cursed, but he quickly forgot about his cellphone as Jaebeom changed the angle of his hips and trusted deeper into him. 

“Hyung, wait-” Seungkwan cried, barely able to support himself with one arm.

He didn’t actually want Jaebeom to wait, but he couldn’t put the words out properly. His arm stung a little, but it felt good when accompanied by all the other overwhelming sensations he was feeling at the moment. Jaebeom groaned as he grabbed onto Seungkwan’s hip tighter and pounded into him, making the bed creak under their weight. Jaebeom felt himself close, so he let go of Seungkwan’s arms and grabbed his length instead.

Jaebeom set up a pace roughly similar to his trusts, and kissed Seungkwan’s shoulder blades as he pushed him over the edge. Seungkwan came, muffling his cry of pleasure in his arm. Jaebeom followed him not long after, filling up the condom and pulling out a strangled moan from Seungkwan. 

The youngest plopped on the bed with a content sigh and Jaebeom pulled out, tying the condom up and leaving to the bathroom to throw it out. Seungkwan laid there. He felt disgustingly sweaty but he was still riding the post-orgasm bliss and didn’t give it much importance. That was, until his cell phone began ringing again but this time with new messages.

“Whoever it is, has a really bad timing,” Jaebeom said as he walked into the room again, already having put back on his underwear.

Seungkwan groaned and turned around to grab his cellphone. Jaebeom sat on the bed next to him, he was in no hurry to leave yet and it was still pretty early, so it didn’t matter if he stayed for a few minutes just to chill. Seungkwan unlocked his phone and read the messages. His eyes widened and he sat right up, scrolling up to read them again.

“Oh fuck-” He cursed, throwing the cellphone away as soon as he had confirmed his suspicions.

“What is it?” Jaebeom asked, looking at him with curiosity.

“Hansol messaged me, Mingyu is back.” Seungkwan sighed, standing up to look for his clothes. He wanted to take a shower but he would wait until Jaebeom had left.

“Ah… The friend of yours you have a crush on?” Jaebeom asked, trying to remember.

“He’s not my friend, he’s just an asshole I used to like,” Seungkwan shook his head, putting on his underwear and t-shirt. “They’re planning to meet to welcome him back, and of course no one but Hansol knows what happened so I’m expected to go.”

“And you don’t want to?” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow. “You just said you  _ used _ to like him.”

“Well, yeah…” Seungkwan nodded, but he didn’t seem convinced. 

He had done his best to move on from Mingyu after he had left the country. He had tried to see other people and eventually had met Jaebeom. They had become good friends and he was excellent in bed. Seungkwan was convinced he had moved on from Mingyu and built his life up again… Except he wasn’t certain how much his newly built life would actually last if he saw Mingyu again.

“What was your relationship like?” Jaebeom asked. “You don’t have to tell me, though.”

“Well…” Seungkwan shrugged. “It was messy and probably a bit unhealthy. We used to sleep together like you and I do now, and we hated each other.” 

“I thought you liked him?” Jaebeom scoffed.

“Well, yeah-” Seungkwan laughed bitterly. “How could you  _ not _ like him? He’s perfect in every sense… I guess that’s the reason I hated him too? Because he’s just so perfect and so- annoying.”

“From how I see it,” Jaebeom smiled kindly at Seungkwan. “You’re still not quite over him.”

Seungkwan looked down at his hands in silence. He knew that was objectively true. He also knew it was his fault that they had ended up in such a flawed relationship. Seungkwan had liked Mingyu a lot from the start, but he had idealized him, and had hated it when it turned out Mingyu wasn’t entirely the perfect version of himself he wanted to show. 

He also hated that Mingyu had never once been clear about his feelings for Seungkwan, no matter how hard the latter had tried to pry it out from him. Seungkwan felt so small when he was with Mingyu, because he could never be quite sure where they stood. But he had been too headstrong to not grab onto whatever part of Mingyu he could, so they ended up sleeping together.

“I say you should go, try to figure your feelings out,” Jaebeom suggested, shrugging slightly when Seungkwan looked questioningly at him. “It seems to still be hurting you, I can’t imagine that’s a healthy way to live your life.” Seungkwan scoffed.

“Go with me to the meeting, then,” Seungkwan blurted out. He was scared to go by himself, without any sort of shield. “Pretend to be my boyfriend, or something.”

“That is where I draw the line!” Jaebeom raised his hands, standing up and looking for the rest of his clothes. “I cannot compromise myself like that, getting a fake boyfriend to pretend you’re done with your ex? That can only end in both of us falling in love, and I’m not for that sort of shit.”

“Wow, screw you!” Seungkwan yelled, although he had a smile on his face. “I’ll find someone else then, coward.”

“Just let me know if you do end up sleeping with someone after that, either Mingyu or whoever you pull into your awful plan.” Jaebeom ducked a pair of jeans thrown at him and finished putting on his clothes. “What?! I have to be safe!”

“Just leave already, you’re so annoying,” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, waiting for Jaebum to put his shoes on to push him out of the door.

“Hey, Seungkwan,” Jaebeom stopped and turned around. “Take care, okay? Don’t let it swallow you up.” He softly shook Seungkwan’s hair before closing the door behind him and leaving.

Seungkwan sighed and pushed his hair back. He returned to his bedroom to grab a clean set of clothes and jumped into the shower. Despite Jaebeom’s words, he was set on not going alone to the reunion, he was too scared to do so. He didn’t know who to take with him, though. He had friends outside that group but they weren’t many. 

When he got out of the shower, he scrolled through his contact list until he stopped at one number. This person was probably the only one who would agree to such a wild plan, and probably only because he loved Seungkwan as much as Seungkwan loved him back. He would only know if he asked though, so Seungkwan pressed ‘call’ and waited for him to pick up.

“Kwannie?” A soft voice answered. It sounded a little worried. “Is something wrong?”

“Hey Bin-ah, no, everything’s alright.” Seungkwan smiled. “I was just wondering if you would like to be my pretend-date this saturday.” There was a long moment of silence before Bin sighed.

“I’m coming over right now.”

* * *

**Seungcheol:** ive picked up gyu

**Seokmin:** welcome back!!!

**Mingyu:** thank you 

**Seungkwan:** hyungs!!! quick question

**Seungkwan:** we’re meeting on saturday right?

**Seungcheol:** yeah?

**Seungkwan:** great!

**Seungkwan:** do u mind if i bring someone w/ me?

**Seokmin:** oh??? did kwannie get a new bf?

**Seungkwan:** maybe???

**Mingyu:** uh,,,

**Seungcheol:** ofc he can come

**Seungcheol:** that way i can intimidate him

**Seungkwan:** great! thanks hyungs!

* * *

Saturday arrived way too quickly. Seungkwan was pacing around inside his apartment as he waited for Bin’s message telling him that he had arrived. When he had come over, they had talked a lot and made plans for the weekend. It was supposed to be simple, because it technically wasn’t entirely a lie, but Seungkwan was still scared that the others, especially Mingyu would see through him. Still, the message arrived and he made his way downstairs.

Bin and Seungkwan had tried dating not too long after Mingyu left. Seungkwan had gone somewhere to get drunk in his sadness, and he had met Bin and they had tried to had sex, but Seungkwan broke down crying in the middle of it. Bin, being the gentleman he was, took him out to a McDonalds and treated him to a disgusting dinner. They clicked immediately after and started seeing each other.

After the first time they slept together, though, they both decided they just weren’t compatible in that way. They broke it off but stayed as friends, which was exactly what Seungkwan needed, since he couldn’t exactly share with the others about his situation with Mingyu. Bin was an amazing guy, and he was now seeing an equally amazing boyfriend who was all on board with the fake boyfriends scheme, for some reason. Seungkwan was grateful anyway.

“I know you don’t actually want to go, but if you don’t move your butt we’re going to be late!” Bin said through the open window of his car.

“That is no way to talk to your boyfriend!” Seungkwan complained as he opened the door and sort of dropped himself on the passenger’s seat.

“Sure, boyfriend, my apologies,” Bin chuckled as he turned on the engine and drove off.

“I hate you,” Seungkwan pouted, crossing his arms.

“Well, then I hope you’re good at acting because for today, you’re gonna have to pretend to be smitten by me.” Bin grinned, eyes fixed on the road.

Seungkwan didn’t reply, he was too nervous to. He let Bin do all the talking as they drove to the barbecue restaurant they were going to. Bin didn’t mind, he was aware of Seungkwan’s nervousness and was trying to help him relax; it wasn’t working, but it was a nice gesture. Bin parked the car outside and helped Seungkwan out, firmly holding his hand and giving him an encouraging squeeze. He leaned closer to peck his cheek, and tried hard not to laugh.

“Be confident,” he whispered in Seungkwan’s ear, and Seungkwan smiled at him in return.

Bin was right, he needed to appear confident or the whole thing would fall in shambles. He took a deep breath and put on a wide smile before pulling Bin behind him with resolution, making him laugh. Seungkwan couldn’t help but laugh a little as well, the whole thing seemed so ridiculous to him. Bin took two big steps to surpass Seungkwan and opened the door for him.

“What a gentleman,” Seungkwan chuckled.

Neither of them missed the twelve pair of eyes looking back at them from the back of the place, but they ignored them in favor of walking hand in hand towards the table. Seungkwan was nervous, but Bin’s hand felt reassuring in his, so he smiled confidently and greeted everyone on the table.

“Seungkwan-ah! You’re a bit late!” Jeonghan complained, but he had a teasing smile as he looked at Bin.

“Fashionably late, you mean.” Seungkwan smiled, confidence rising as his friends began to say hi to both of them. “Uhm, this is my… boyfriend.” Bin and him shared a knowing smile and chuckled. “His name is Moon Bin, but you can just call him Bin, he’s the same age as me.”

“Woah! This is Bin? I thought you too had broken up!” Soonyoung yelled, earning himself a quick elbow from Jihoon sitting next to him.

“Wow, rude,” Seungkwan frowned, but Bin just laughed next to him and kissed his cheek, receiving various reactions that ranged from gagging to cooing. Seungkwan just blushed and pushed him gently towards the seats that had been reserved for them. 

“We did have a bit of an issue before so we’re choosing to take it a bit slower, but we’re good,” Bin explained as he sat next to Seungkwan, using his very convincing eye-smile.

Among the cheerful crowd, one person sat with a frown on his face as he looked at both Seungkwan and Bin. Seungkwan had not looked straight at Mingyu even once, but Mingyu had been unable to tear his eyes away for even one second. He had been unable to believe Seungkwan’s message at first, that he had found someone else, yet he had actually brought someone, and Mingyu didn’t know how to react. 

Mingyu didn’t know how to feel at all. He had been nervous about coming back, about seeing Seungkwan again. He had been thinking about it for days yet Seungkwan seemed to be happy in the arms of someone else, and he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . Sure, when he left they hadn’t been on good terms, but he had expected- had  _ hoped  _ that they would be able to talk things out. Why was Seungkwan with someone else?

“You’re going to kill him if you keep staring like that,” Minghao muttered next to him, hiding his words with his glass of coke.

“Did you know about Seungkwan?” Mingyu asked, turning to look at his best friend. Minghao shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, I’m not your informant, and Seungkwan isn’t anything yours.” Minghao scoffed. “If he didn’t tell you himself, that’s between the both of you.”

“I thought we had  _ something _ .” Mingyu sighed, annoyed.

“And I believe he thought so too,” Minghao glared at him. “But to be fair, you were the one who chose to walk away. Maybe if you acted more like your age, things wouldn’t have happened like they did.”

Mingyu leaned back on his chair and bit his lower lip. Minghao was right. He knew he had been an asshole for walking away like he had done. Things could be different now if he hadn’t back then, but even he couldn’t understand himself from two years ago. He had been too scared to admit his feelings. And now, those same feelings were coming back to bite his ass in the form of jealousy, because he couldn’t stand looking at Seungkwan happy with someone else.

Their eyes met briefly, and Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat. There was a swirl of emotions in Seungkwan’s eyes. His smile fell for a moment and Mingyu saw everything pass in his eyes: hurt, longing and anger. He saw Seungkwan push Bin away for a moment, and the spell broke. He knew Seungkwan still felt something for him, there was still hope.

“Don’t do something you’re going to regret,” Minghao warned, noticing the whole exchange.

“I’ve lived with two years of regret, and I won’t make the same mistake again,” Mingyu assured him. The decision was made for him, he would talk with Seungkwan and fix things.

* * *

“Seungkwan, can we talk?” Mingyu asked, chasing behind Seungkwan and Bin as they made their way to Bin’s car.

“I have nothing to talk to you about, Mingyu.” Seungkwan’s tone was final, and he didn’t even turn to look at him.

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s free arm and stopped him, pulling him softly to make him turn around. Seungkwan had his eyes downcast, refusing to look at Mingyu, because he knew it would be over for him if he looked. Bin squeezed his hand softly and went to grab Mingyu’s arm, putting on a serious face.

“Let go of my boyfriend.” Bin warned him, tense. Mingyu was taller than him and he wasn’t one for confrontation to begin with, but he knew that Seungkwan needed help.

“Please,” Mingyu scoffed. “He’s not your boyfriend. You might have fooled the rest, but I can see right through you, Seungkwan.” Seungkwan looked up at Mingyu. His expression was undecipherable, but Bin didn’t see it and just tried to pry Mingyu away once again.

“It’s okay Bin, we can’t fool him.” Seungkwan sounded almost defeated. He pried Mingyu’s hand away and turned to look at Bin. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

Bin glanced at Mingyu and then looked back at Seungkwan. He was worried for his friend, who looked almost defeated. He knew the whole story behind him and Mingyu, and while he was sure Mingyu had had his reasoning behind his stupid actions, he couldn’t help but hate him.

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Bin insisted, he wanted to make sure he was safe.

“I will, don’t worry about me!” Seungkwan smiled and hugged Bin tightly.

They said goodbye, and Mingyu walked Seungkwan back to his car. They were completely silent during the ride, like neither of them knew where to begin. There were so many things Seungkwan wanted to tell him, but at the same time he just wanted to yell at him, to hug him, to kiss him. It was overwhelming and confusing.

When they arrived at Mingyu's apartment, Seungkwan was surprised to see that it was still the same building. Mingyu had been gone for two years, so Seungkwan hadn’t been here in a very long while, and it was jarring to see the same place after such a long time. Mingyu parked and opened the door for him. Even on their way to Mingyu’s floor, they were dead quiet, and Seungkwan couldn’t take that much more.

“You still live here?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu hummed, pulling out his keys. “I managed to get the same place back, but I still have to finish moving some stuff back in.” 

“Ah…”

Silence again. They walked into the apartment and Mingyu wandered off to the kitchen, but Seungkwan stopped right at the entrance. He was afraid. He could still perfectly remember how he had felt after waking up and seeing Mingyu wasn’t there. It had hurt so much, and he had cried for days, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to put himself in such a vulnerable spot once again.

Mingyu returned with two glasses of water and looked at Seungkwan with worry and longing. Seungkwan found that look foreigner to him, and yet, he wanted nothing but to hold Mingyu close. He hated that he was weak in front of someone who had hurt him so much. Mingyu put the glasses on top of a little table where he kept his keys. He reached towards Seungkwan, but his hand stopped in front of him.

“Can I kiss you?” Mingyu asked, voice almost a whisper despite the fact that they were alone.

Seungkwan didn’t reply, instead he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and kissed him. Mingyu stumbled back slightly but quickly regained his footing and softly pushed Seungkwan against the wall, leaning down to kiss him. He had missed Seungkwan so much while he had been away, and wanted nothing more but to feel he was real.

His hands rested on Seungkwan’s waist for a moment before he pulled his shirt up slightly and began to trace shapes on his skin. Seungkwan felt soft and warm under his hands, and his heartbeat picked up. Mingyu’s heart was in the right place, but his mind was somewhere else, making wild guesses and chasing wrong conclusions.

“Are you and Bin really dating?” He stopped the kiss to ask, because he was scared and wanted reassurance.

“We were.” Seungkwan admitted, because he wanted to be honest, they owed each other that much.

Mingyu tensed up and buried his face in Seungkwan’s neck, kissing it softly. He felt confused and angry, but he didn’t want to feel like that. What was he doing anyway? Why was Seungkwan there with him at all? Nothing made sense to him and it hurt. The words were out of his mouth before he could even process them.

“So you’re going to cheat on him with me? Have you really fallen that low?” Mingyu muttered.

“What?” Seungkwan opened his eyes wide and froze in place. 

“Is he not enough? He can’t satisfy you and so you come back looking for me like a-”

Seungkwan slapped him so hard that Mingyu found himself looking towards the door. His cheek hurt, and suddenly all of his anger was gone, leaving him empty. He turned to look back at Seungkwan, and was surprised to see angry tears in his eyes. Mingyu knew immediately that he had fucked up.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about me like that.” Seungkwan’s voice was shaking. “I said I  _ was _ dating Bin, are you fucking deaf?”

“Did you sleep with him?” Mingyu asked. He knew it was wrong, but the jealousy was eating him, he couldn’t stop the words flowing out. Not even Minghao’s warning in his mind was enough to stop him.

“And what if I did?” Seungkwan scoffed, pushing Mingyu away.

“You slept with other people while I was gone…” Mingyu repeated, anger flaring up inside him again.

“And so fucking what Mingyu?!” Seungkwan yelled, pushing him harder. “Why does it fucking matter if I slept with someone else or not?! We’re nothing! You and I are nothing!”

“But-”

“But nothing!” Seungkwan raised his arms in exasperation. “You have no fucking right of feeling jealous, of treating me like this.”

“Then why would you do that? Why would you look for other people?!” Mingyu was angry too. He felt confused and hurt, but it hurt him more to see tears in Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Because you left!” Seungkwan yelled again, finally letting the tears flow. “I asked you to stay, I opened my heart to you and showed myself vulnerable and asked you to stay, and you know what you did?”

Mingyu stayed silent, remembering all too well that night Seungkwan had asked him to stay. He had been too scared, too afraid of showing Seungkwan his vulnerable and imperfect self, too scared to be true to his feelings. He had regretted leaving every day for the past two years. And had also been angry at Seungkwan for not seeing him off at the airport.

“You left Mingyu.” Seungkwan sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I woke up and you weren’t there, and like a fool I looked for you all over the apartment and waited for you thinking maybe you had gone to get breakfast. And you never came back…”

“Seungkwan, I…” Mingyu didn’t know what to say. He had fucked up two years ago, and he continued to fuck up even when Seungkwan gave him new chances.

“And you know what’s the worst part?” Seungkwan chuckled. “I’m still in love with you, like a fucking idiot. I blamed myself for months, thinking that maybe if I had gone to the airport things would be different, but why do I have to do everything by myself? It’s not fair.”

“And what should I do?” Mingyu asked, raising his voice a little. He had fucked up so badly and he could only see it now. He had hurt Seungkwan so much and he was still in front of him baring his feelings once again. “What should I do so you give me a second chance?”

“Tell me why you left,” Seungkwan said with no hesitation. “Explain it to me, and be honest.”

There was nothing but silence. Mingyu’s expression grew panicked and Seungkwan saw hesitation in his eyes, and that was enough. He fixed his shirt and made his way towards the door, but Mingyu stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Seungkwan turned, and Mingyu begged him to stay, to give him a chance, but if Mingyu wasn’t willing to put his heart on the line like Seungkwan had done so far, then Seungkwan wasn’t willing to stay. So he shook Mingyu’s hand off and left.

His legs only managed to take him to the outside of the complex before he began crying too hard to see the path ahead. He shrunk down to the floor and took his cellphone out, hitting the quick dial to call Bin. As soon as Bin picked up, Seungkwan was bombarded with a multiple of worry-filled questions, but he couldn’t answer any of them.

“P-Please come pick me up…” Seungwan asked, hiccupping.

“Send me the location, I’ll be right there.” Bin said before immediately hanging up.

* * *

**Mingyu:** Seungkwan please give me another chance

_ Read _

* * *

**Mingyu:** Please, I’m begging you

_ Read _

* * *

**Mingyu:** Please answer my calls

_ Read _

* * *

**Mingyu:** I’m sorry, I’m really sorry

_ Read _

* * *

**Mingyu:** I need you.

_ Read _

* * *

**One month later**

Seungkwan was walking down the street with his jacket closed tight. The days were starting to get colder and he was particularly sensible to it, so he was walking as fast as possible to get to his destination. He had agreed to meet with Jaebeom at a nearby coffee shop to receive some tips about job interviews. Seungkwan was grateful for the eldest’s friendship despite the fact that Seungkwan had called their relationship off.

After the fight with Mingyu, Seungkwan had decided he just needed time away from everyone, by himself. He had given vague explanations to all of their friends about how he needed time alone, so that at least they wouldn’t abandon Mingyu when he had just gotten back. And then he had simply vanished for the next month.

He knew it wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with the situation, because even with the disappointment, he still loved Mingyu and wanted to fix things. He just wasn’t willing to continue putting his feelings on the line for someone who wasn’t going to do the same for him. But even with that resolution, Seungkwan was still willing to give Mingyu a third chance, which wasn’t a very healthy way of living his life.

Of course, he was willing to give Mingyu the chance, but he never thought that opportunity would come so quickly. And even so, there was Mingyu, standing in front of him with wide eyes and the collar of an expensive looking coat hiding half of his face. Seungkwan felt breathless and dizzy all at once, and he too stopped to just look at Mingyu. It was the scene of a movie, two heart-broken lovers brought together by destiny in front of a park, and Seungkwan felt ridiculous by the way his heart swelled.

To get to the coffee shop, he had to get past Mingyu, but Seungkwan knew deep in his being that he would never be able to do it. The anger he had felt a month ago had died down pretty quickly and had left him empty and vulnerable. If he walked past Mingyu he would lose. However, if he turned around and left, he would be running away once again, and he wanted to stop running. Either way, he knew he was not making it to that coffee shop. And Mingyu made the decision he wasn’t going to let him run away either.

“Can we talk?” Mingyu asked once he had shortened the distance between them. Seungkwan was looking up at him, eyes open wide and vulnerable, and he nodded.

Mingyu guided both of them to a bench in the park, and they sat there and watched the cars pass. Seungkwan sat as far away from Mingyu as it was physically possible. He was willing to talk to him, but he wanted some sort of physical insurance that he would be able to run away. Seungkwan counted five cars before Mingyu began talking.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu began, trying to find the words. “I’m sorry that I was an asshole before I left and that I was one when I returned. I’m sorry that I didn’t stay, you have no idea how much I regret it, and I’m sorry I was- am, such a coward.”

“Why didn’t you stay back then?” Seungkwan asked, looking at the cars, counting them. There it was, Mingyu’s third chance. Seungkwan promised himself that if Mingyu missed it this time too, he would never look for him again. There was silence, and Seungkwan was getting ready to stand up when Mingyu finally spoke.

“Because I was scared, I still am.” Mingyu sighed.

“Of what?” Seungkwan turned to look at him, but Mingyu was looking at the street.

“Of baring myself to you.” Mingyu chuckled, but it was bitter. “I’ve never really been in a relationship, I hate feeling vulnerable, and when we first met everything turned upside down and I didn’t know what to do.

“Pretending like we hated each other was so…” Mingyu clicked his tongue. “It was so easy, it made me feel safe. So when you asked me to stay… I was too scared.”

“I was scared too, you know?” Seungkwan said immediately. “I was also scared of showing my vulnerable side to you because I never thought you could feel anything for me…”

“I didn’t want to show my ugly side to you,” Mingyu turned to face him, “everyone always says I’m the perfect guy.”

“Mingyu, I’ve seen your imperfections a long time ago, I don’t care.” Seungkwan shook his head, without realizing it, he had inched closer to Mingyu. “It was wrong of me to have idealized you at the beginning, but it was your choice not to stay…”

“I know, and I regret it so much.” Mingyu’s eyes were tearful. “There was not a single day in the USA I didn’t spend thinking of you, of how badly I had fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ve already forgiven you for it.” Seungkwan smiled slightly. His side was flush against Mingyu’s side, and it felt warm and nice.

“Then would you give me a chance to make things right?” Mingyu was quick to ask, almost too quick. “Would you go out with me?”

“Hmm…” Seungkwan considered it for a moment before looking straight into Mingyu’s eyes and smiling. “Nope.”

“I- What?” Mingyu’s eyes opened wide, in both surprise and horror. “But I thought-”

“Look, I might be crazy enough to be in love with an idiot like you, but I’m not that crazy to outright say yes.” Seungkwan chuckled. “I’ll give you another chance to make things right, but you’re not going to make me your boyfriend that easily.”

“So that ‘no’ means…?” Mingyu’s face was hopeful, and Seungkwan’s heart swelled once again.

“It means ‘not yet’.” Seungkwan smiled kindly, grabbing Mingyu’s hand between his own. It was warm despite the cold, and soft. “We need time to fix the mess we made, if I make it too easy for us, we’ll just fall down again.”

“That’s… fair.” Mingyu turned once again to look at the passing cars, lacing his fingers with Seungkwan’s.

“I’m the smart one of the two.”

They both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence. Things wouldn’t be easy from then on, Seungkwan knew that, but now he felt like they were on equal terms. Mingyu had chosen to be honest to him, and Seungkwan was almost certain that they would be able to work things out from then on. They just needed time.

“By the way, you already said it a lot, but I haven’t said it yet.” Mingyu said, getting Seungkwan’s attention again. “I’m in love with you too.”

Seungkwan blushed softly and smiled. He quickly brought Mingyu’s hand up to give it a peck before turning back to look at the street. They sat there and forgot about the world for just a moment, chasing cards in the budding call of winter.

Mingyu stayed until the sun set.

And when he went looking for Seungkwan the next day, he was there, waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what I did at the end? >:) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what did you think of it? Did you like the ending? c:
> 
> If you liked this, remember to leave a comment and kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to scream at me through my social media:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
